A typical six wheel truck assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,131 to Watts issued Sep. 7, 1993 and also assigned to the Boeing Company the details of which are incorporated herein by reference.
My earlier filed U.S. Patent application titled "Landing Gear Axle Steering" Ser. No. 08/343,812 filed Nov. 22, 1994 also assigned to the Boeing Company, the details of which are incorporated herein by reference provides for a compact steering arrangement utilizing a center locking actuator and walking beam assistance.
In contrast, the present herein after described invention may be utilized in those design conditions where more space is available above the truck beam due e.g. to a wider truck or repositioned torque links and accessories.